


Art on The Cosmos keeps messing with my head

by Ayahne



Series: Art Homework [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra, Daedra Worship, Hike in the mountains, Nine Divines, Soulful discussions, for the lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahne/pseuds/Ayahne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my art homework, based on fics i read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Typical Jorrvaskr morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleButtons0203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleButtons0203/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cosmos Keeps Messing With My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013692) by [PurpleButtons0203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleButtons0203/pseuds/PurpleButtons0203). 



> Okay. First things first. THIS FIC IS AMAZING GO READ IT, GOGOGOGOGOGO !  
> I'm so in love with it, a chapter never come soon enough !  
> What i had to do for the homework ; draw something with a software in less than eight minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeexplications :  
> Based on PurpleButtons0203 story, i came to imagine what could be some snippet of life in Jorrvaskr. Like Desmond, doing basic Assassin training warm up (and completely mind blowing the others while doing so ; and are they more amazed by his horrific skills, or by the way his shirt riding is stomach, then glued to his torso, basically transparent with sweat, and then they see him as he strip up, and they're blocked on the sight because HOLY SWEET POTATOES, SKIN, SKIN EVERYWHERE AND- you get the gist of the idea.)  
> Bonus : some reactions


	2. Meet the Divines and the Daedras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick sketch at the lake (mountain lake, deliciously freezing :D ) while waiting for the cousins.  
> Pencil and pen, no eraser, about 10/20 mn.

(fuck the photo quality XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.  
> I imagine, at some point, Aela will show Desmond the big Daedras/Divines statues.  
> AND GUESS WHAT IS THE STRANGE ORB THEY'RE HOLDING.  
> GUESS.


	3. Aela listening to Desmond story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had NOT internet while doing this, so EXCUSE ME if it's not really like the fic, i did my best with what i remembered (same for Aela, and Aela's room)

PURPLEBUTTON, FOR MORE ORIGINAL WORK I WILL REQUIRE SUSTENANCE IN THE FORM OF NEW CHAPTERS 8D !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've two illustration for my own fanfic i have to colour first, but i'll do this one as soon as i've done them ^^


	4. Aela listening to Desmond story COLORED !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used Watercolour+Tea (black, red vine ^^)

There it is ^^

No, but seriously, when will there be another chapter ? : ( ANYWAY. Aela seems to me like the kind of girl that can sleep on hard ground for month, but when at home will love having little comforts : pricey sheets, luxury cushion... She would also like pretty things, a little : a little flower bouquet there, a tapestry to hide the emptiness of the walls... And i made her like me in the game : collecting sacred necklaces ^^ (And there's Sting hidden behind her ^^'' I'm re reading the Hobbit ;)


End file.
